


Mornings

by waywardimpalas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Spooning, Supernatural - Freeform, destiel drabble, destiel ficlet, i've wanted to write something little like this for a while, sleepy mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5240729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardimpalas/pseuds/waywardimpalas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small fluffly drabble for anyone that enjoys the idea of those two big dorks cuddling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings

Dean hesitantly creaked open his eyes, only to be greeted with a stream of light straight to the eye. With a grunt he flopped his arm over his face. He was up before his alarm again, roused from sleep by his ever present nightmares. He felt a stir next to him and heard some accompanying grumbles.  
“Stupid sun… it’s too early,” Cas whispered angrily.  
Dean turned to glance at his angel, watching his shoulders rise and fall in rhythm with his breaths. Dean could see tufts of hair jutting out in every direction on the pillow, Cas always looks better with extreme bed head. Dean was broken from his musings by more grumblings from Cas as he pulled the duvet over his head.  
Dean smiled as he turned over and snaked one of his arms around Cas’s waist and slipped the other under his head for support. Dean pulled the grumpy angel towards him as he joked,  
“C’mere you cranky sonuvabitch”.  
“Mornings are atrocious and there is nothing you can do or say to make me think otherwise…and don’t call me that”.  
“Whatever you say bud,” Dean nuzzled his face into Cas’s shoulder and sighed as they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
